A Change in the Air
by insanewytch
Summary: AU starting after Rome. Alistair is dead and will stay dead
1. Chapter 1

**A Change in the Air**

_Takes place after Alistair dies. Theresa has a plan to get Jane back and takes Ethan back to court. This takes place at the courtroom and is AU after that._

**Chapter 1**

The judge had just rendered his verdict. He awarded full and sole custody to Theresa. She had both her children. She won. Gwen was furious. Rebecca was floored. They had lost. Rebecca had no money. She was divorced from Julian thanks to Theresa. Gwen's trust fund was running low, thanks to Theresa filing suit against her for defamation and slander. Theresa won that too. Ethan was glad that Theresa had her daughter back but hurting for his wife. He knows how she felt about Jane and it was like losing another child.

Theresa had her nanny pick Jane up from the babysitter that Ethan and Gwen had hired. Outside the courtroom, Ivy rushed Ethan and Gwen and asked what happened. She had seen Theresa leaving with a broad smile on her face and assumed the worst. Her fears were confirmed. Theresa now had custody of her precious granddaughter. What was that judge thinking?

Theresa went back to the mansion to be with her children. She told Ethan that he was the father of Ethan Martin but Alistair's adoption of him was binding. Ethan could not seek custody. Ethan Martin was thrilled that his little sister was with them again. He had missed her. Now that she was back his mom would be happier and that made him happier. Fox was around more. He liked hanging out with Fox and secretly wished Fox was his father. Ethan Martin hoped his mother and Fox would get married and was doing everything in his power to make that happen.

Theresa had given up on her dream of Ethan. She realized she had to be there for her children. They had to take top priority. She would never let someone take them from her again. Beside she has been getting closer to Fox. She has always tried to be there for him. But now she can see a new future for herself in him.

Fox was overjoyed for Theresa. She had her children and no one could take them from her again. He and Theresa were growing closer again. He and Kay had split after she told him she still had feeling for Miguel and Whitney had Chad. Fox realized just how much Theresa was there for him. He also realized how much he felt for her.

-Passions-

Gwen was packing the last of Jane's things. A person from the mansion would be by later to pick it up. Ethan looked in on her and saw how angry and withdrawn she had become. She was throwing clothes into a suitcase. "How are you honey" asks Ethan. "Don't talk to me unless you found a way to get our little girl away from that monster" replies Gwen. Ethan goes on to argue that Theresa wasn't out to hurt her, she just wanted her daughter back. Gwen argues back that all Theresa wants to do is hurt her. She doesn't care about those precious gifts, just what Theresa wants. They continue to argue until there is a knock on the door. It is Rebecca.

Rebecca wants to know why they are arguing where the help can hear. They still live at the Bed and Breakfast. That was one of the sticking points with the judge. Ethan and Gwen still can't see that living in a B-n-B with a baby is not good. They haven't bothered to look for a place to live. Gwen is supporting her mother as well as herself and Ethan. She is quickly running out of money. She needs another job and soon.

Rebecca needs to find another source of income. She can't rely on her daughter to support her forever. Besides she has standards. She needs someone with a lot of cash. Curse on Theresa for making her agreement between herself and Julian null in void. Now he has divorced her and she has nothing. The only reason she has a roof over her head is because of Gwen. Ivy is of no help.

-Passions-

Ivy is in trouble. Sam has ended their relationship. He has found out that she blackmailed David into being Grace's "husband". They were never really married. But there is sorrow in the news, Grace died before making it back to Harmony to be with Sam. Sam is not on good terms with Eve as well. He feels betrayed by both these women. Jessica is shattered.

She keeps reliving what her life could be like had she had her mother in it. Had she not gone down the route she went. Jessica feels that her mother was betrayed by what was supposed to be her best friend. How could this happen?

How could she lose it all? It was just in her grasp. If Kay hadn't talked then no one would know. She would have Sam and all would be right with her world. But no. the rug had to be pulled right from under her. Sam didn't want a thing to do with her now. Ivy had it all and now she had nothing.

-Passions-

Ethan came to see Theresa at Crane Industries. He wanted to know if he could have visitation with Jane and Ethan Martin. He told the receptionist that he was there to see Mrs. Crane. She told him to wait while she called her. While he waited Julian came through the lobby and saw Ethan. They talked about the recent events. Julian felt sorry for the man. He knew that Theresa would only let him see the children and not his wife. He also knew that Ethan would demand that Gwen be let around his children. Julian could see a battle coming up on the horizon.

The receptionist told Ethan that he could go on up a see Theresa. So he did. He knocked on the door of Theresa's office. She told him to come in. They exchanged pleasantries and Theresa told him to cut to the chase. Why was he there? Ethan said he wanted to see his children. Theresa was willing to let him as long a Gwen wasn't around them. He told her that she was his wife and would be around. Theresa told him that if he planned on having Gwen around the children then he couldn't see them. Gwen was unstable and the children had to be protected. Ethan threatened to take her to court and she told him to go ahead. He told her it wasn't over and left

After he left she got on the phone with her attorney and told him of the conversation. He told her not to worry and to let him take her to court. Ethan won't win, so she has nothing to worry about.

After Ethan left Theresa's office, he went to file papers for visitations with his children. He was not going to let her keep them from him. Ethan then went home and told Gwen about what happened. Gwen was furious and told Ethan that this was just another example of Theresa's pettiness.

Gwen told Rebecca. Rebecca had been out trying to catch a rich new husband. So far no one was responding. Rebecca was just as furious as Gwen. They were hoping Judge Reily was going to preside. They knew they could blackmail him. Now it was a waiting game.

-Passions-

Since Miguel's return, he and Kay have gotten closer. She has broken it off with Fox and gotten together with Miguel. At first Ivy was happy. She was away from her son. But that has changed. Kay and Miguel are engaged and plan on getting married in a few months.

Ivy is upset that Fox, though through with Kay, is now with Theresa. And then Kay tells her story. What a month. Sam is happy for his daughter. She is with her first love. Sometimes it works out, sometimes not. Just goes for show.

-Passions-

_(Alistair died in Rome. His body was found along with Beth's and Marty's. Sheridan still marries Chris Boothe and adopts James. Fancy came to town and so did Noah. Fancy and Luis got together and so did Paloma and Noah. The couples are just starting out.)_

Sheridan and Chris are spending the day with James. She is still mourning the loss of her unborn child. She is uncomfortable with her ex-fiancé, Luis, being with her niece, Fancy. Fancy and Noah called it quits awhile back and she and Luis have gotten closer. Noah and Paloma have gotten closer. Sometimes Sheridan still wished Fancy and Noah would worked out. But she tries not to dwell on it. Sheridan believes in not dwelling on the past, nut looking to the future.

Luis and Fancy have decided to spend the day together. They have been working hard all week. Fancy just starting on the police force and Luis trying to get detective status back while working a beat. He has also been training the new recruits. Though he wishes his sister and Fancy weren't in the class.

Paloma and Noah are having lunch. She has been busy with training. Noah has been busy working for Crane as head of Security. Both have been having trouble finding time to be together. But they managed. They have been making it work. Both couples are really in love.

Noah is worried for his sister Jessica. She has been depressed lately. Everybody has been looking out for her. After Spike was killed in Rome, she seemed to sink into a deep depression. Now with the revelation about what Ivy did and their mother's death, she seemed to sink deeper. The only one who seems to get a positive reaction is Theresa. Noah hope that Theresa can help get Jessica back on track.

-Passions-

The date for the court hearing was set and the judge assigned. The judge was Jacob Zimmer. Rebecca despaired. This judge couldn't be bought or blackmailed. She had to make sure Theresa was intimidated by Ethan and gives in. Even if she has to threaten her.

Theresa was thrilled with the selection of judges. She knew the case would be heard on its merits. Theresa felt good about going into court in the coming weeks. Her attorney and herself have gone over her case and made it airtight. They documented Gwen's instability. They felt assured that there would be no surprises.

Theresa also prepared to talk to Jessica the following day. She knew the girl felt abandoned. Shen knows that Jessica feels the only person who seemed to care, Spike, died in Rome. Now she felt totally alone. Theresa was going to show her that she wasn't alone. Theresa went to bed, eagerly awaiting the coming days.


	2. Chapter 2

_They had the funerals for Alistair, Beth and Marty. Theresa is planning on bringing Fox onboard as co-CEO. Next is all the planning._

**Chapter 2**

The next day Theresa goes to work. At the board meeting she announces that Fox will be her co-CEO of Crane Industries. There are applauses. Everybody is happy. Theresa has really turned the Crane name around. They now command respect for the right stuff instead of the fear that Alistair created.

Theresa worked until lunch and after a call to check up on Jane, who was spending the day with her mother, she went to lunch. She was meeting Jessica for lunch. Theresa had a plan to bring Jessica out of her shell and break through to her. Theresa was going to hire her to be her assistant. Valarie left to take care of her sick father and Theresa was in need of help.

At lunch Theresa and Jessica have a serious discussion. They talk about how she feels and how she has plenty of people who want her to succeed. Theresa then tells her of the job offer. Jessica is stunned. Was Theresa really offering her a job? She asks if Theresa was serious and Theresa says yes she is. Jessica jumps at the offer. They make plans for her to start the following week and finish lunch. Theresa goes to tell Fox of her new assistant. Fox knows that Jessica has a long way to go but that Theresa has her best interest at heart.

-Passions-

Fancy has had a long day of training. She and Palmona have been going through drills and have been out in the field with training officers. Julian has tried to talk Fancy out of becoming a cop but she found out she loves it. She loves helping people and protecting people. Luis had become used to the woman that he has come to love being placed in harm's way daily. He sees how happy this job has made both Palmona and Fancy.

Luis is taking Fancy out for dinner. It is to celebrate her completing her training. She is off for the weekend and then she is a full fledge member of the Harmony Police Department. She already has her assignment and is excited. She is looking forward to celebrating with Luis.

They go to the Seascape. It is romantic. They have a quiet dinner for two. Luis surprises Fancy with the news that he too has the weekend off and has planned for them to get away for the weekend. He asked Theresa to use the Crane cabin for that purpose. Fancy is thrilled. They would get out of Harmony and be alone. This would be the first time for them to be together. They finish the meal and go to the mansion to finish celebrating.

-Passions-

Palmona and Noah are having a quiet evening in his apartment to celebrate her passing her training. She has told him of her assignment and that she has the weekend off. Noah has planned a romantic getaway for the two of them. He asked his dad to borrow his boat. She was ecstatic. They would have their first getaway as a couple.

Palmona has confided that though she loves her new career, she sometimes fears that she might not be cut out for police work. Noah assures her that being a cop is in her blood. He tells her he often thinks about joining the force like his dad. Palmona encourages him. She tells him that Theresa would understand if he decided to become a police officer like Sam instead of working as Crane Security.

He tells her he will think about it and they enjoy the rest of the evening. Palmona spends the night after calling to tell her mother that she will be staying at Noah's. They agree to talk more about Noah possibly joining Harmony PD in the morning. They have a wonderful rest of the night.

-Passions-

_(Collier and Company did not hire Gwen for the Crane money. Theresa merely gave them Gwen's resume. They fired Gwen when she went to Rome. She and Ethan have some money saved but Theresa is sticking to her guns and making Ethan serve out his contract with Crane. He still has two and a half years to go.)_

Gwen knew that she would have to find a new job soon. The money was running out and they were in trouble. They also knew that Ethan would have to go back to Crane or he couldn't work as an attorney anywhere. Theresa has blocked all avenues available to them in getting a job elsewhere.

They were living on a tight budget. They were not only supporting themselves but Rebecca too. Gwen felt that she deserved more. She deserved to run Crane and have all that money. How dare Theresa ruin Gwen's plans? But none the less Gwen was adaptable. She would find a job no problem. Ethan would go back to work at Crane after making it clear to that she-devil that he wanting nothing to do with her except his children.

Speaking of children, the court hearing was the next day. She felt great. She knew that they had a case. Theresa was keeping the children away from their father out of spite. So typical Theresa.

Ethan came into the room as Gwen was lost in thought. He was going to tell Theresa, after the hearing, that he would come back to Crane. Hopefully she was sincere in her effort to move on. It hurt but it was for the best. He just wished it wasn't with his half-brother. Ethan still had some resentment towards Fox for being able to be with the raven-haired beauty.

Gwen and Ethan went over last minute details of their case. They then talked to Rebecca, who had just gotten home from her latest attempt to catch a man. Then the couple went to bed.

-Passions-

It was the day of the hearing. Both sides were confident that they would win. Theresa arrived early and went over any last minute details of her case with her lawyer. Fox was there to lend moral support. Ethan Martin was in school and Pilar was watching Jane at the mansion.

Ethan and Gwen arrived a long with Rebecca minutes before the hearing was supposed to start. Ivy was also there for moral support. They were very confident that if they didn't win custody then at least they would get unsupervised visitation. Gwen couldn't wait to see her children again. She still considered Ethan Martin her son, not Theresa. She believed Theresa didn't deserve to be a mother. Ethan was prepared for an uphill battle.

The bailiff called the room to order. Then Judge Zimmer came in. They were all seated and the judge laid down his rules. He said he would not tolerate outburst. If they didn't like what was being said then they should object. He also said that his ruling is final and make no mistake he would not take kindly to outburst when he reads it. He lets Ethan have first go as he had filed the custody suit.

Ethan starts out by saying he loves his children and feel that he should not be kept from them. He says he was kept in the dark about his son paternity for six years and has had his daughter ripped from him. Theresa's attorney objects and says that when she learned the truth about her son's paternity, she immediately told Mr. Winthrop. Plus she has not tried to keep him from his children, merely tried to keep a unstable influence from their lives.

The objection is sustained and Ethan is told to move on. Ethan tries to prove that he and Gwen have a stable environment. The judge questions where they live and they answer the Harmony Bed and Breakfast. He ask if they are working and Ethan has no choice but to say no. Ethan says they are looking for work and have savings. He goes on to say that he has family support. Though the only ones to show up are Rebecca and Ivy. The judge asks if they plan on looking for a place to live other than the B-n-B. Ethan scrambles to say yes.

Zimmer asks a few more questions. Mainly about Gwen and her mental state following the birth of Jane. Then Ethan rests. It is Theresa's attorney's turn. His name is Mark Wright and he is the new lead counsel for Crane Industries. He starts by pointing out how Theresa has turned her life around. He also points out how the adoption of Ethan Martin by Alistair terminated Ethan's parental rights to the boy. Wright also shows how Theresa allows Ethan to see his children and how he refuses unless Gwen can be around them too. He states that if Ethan really want to see his children then he would. He also showed several instantances of Gwen flying off the handle. Of how she would try to kill and harm Theresa and how she never sought help.

Wright presented more evidence that Theresa had only the best interest of the children at heart. She had a home, a job and vast family support. After a few more questions from the judge, Wright rests. Then Ethan made a last plea. Trying to convince to judge to see things his way. Then it was Wright's turn. Wright laid out the facts and asks the judge to make the right decision. The judge thanked both sides and retired to make a decision. It would take less than an hour before Zimmer had a decision.

The room was called back to order and the judge came back in. After everyone had taken their seat the judge delivered his ruling. "I have thought long and hard on the matter before me. While I don't doubt that both sides love these children, I can only find one place for them. I find that they are best at their mother's and I also find that Mr. Winthrop and he alone should have supervised visits with the children. I am ordering Mrs. Winthrop in to counseling and parenting classes. If she successfully completes the course of treatment set before her, I will revisit the visitation issue. So ordered" says the Judge.

There were outraged gasps in the courtroom. Though no one said a thing, remembering what the judge said at the beginning of the hearing. As the parties leave, Rebecca grabs Theresa's arm and tells her that this is not over. Theresa shrugs Rebecca off and tells her that no one is going to take her children. That is Gwen got the help she needed then she could be around her children. Fox told Rebecca to leave Theresa alone. That she needed a new tune, this one was getting old. Fox and Theresa left to tell Pilar the good news.

Ivy was in a daze. Theresa had won again. How could she? It seemed that since Alistair died she just keeps on winning. She gets her children and Crane. She also get her claws into her youngest son. Ivy thought Kay was bad enough, but Theresa. What was the world coming to? And Julian was of no help. He couldn't get the will overturned and boy, did he try. Now that her alimony was drying up and she would have to get a job soon. What would happen to her?

Ethan was stunned. He had lost. Also he had to get to the Crane mansion and ask for his job back. The only good thing is that Theresa hasn't asked for child support. He knows that his wife is in a fragile place right now so he suggests they both go to the mansion. Maybe Theresa will be kind enough to let them see the kids. Ethan Martin should be home from school. He makes his suggestion to Gwen and they agree. They both head to the mansion. They arrive a half hour after Theresa and Fox.

They are let in by a maid and shown to the living room. There Fox, Theresa and Pilar are watching the children and talking about the hearing. Theresa has the nanny take the children upstairs as Ethan and Gwen are shown in. Gwen is disappointed that she cannot see the children. Ethan asks for his job and Theresa tells him he will have to work for Wright, as he is the new lead counsel. Ethan is angered and tries not to show it. He does a good job and accepts the job along with the demotion. It is a cut in pay as well but it is a job.

He and Gwen leave and when they get back to the B-n-B, Gwen sets up an appointment with a psychiatrist. She chooses one her mother has dirt on. She tells her that she wants a rubber stamp and for it to happen in sixteen sessions. If the doctor, Tara Greene, disagrees then she would tell the world that she sells her patient's secrets to the tabloids. Dr. Greene agrees and schedules her first appointment for the following week. Gwen is feeling better.

When the doctor says she is cured then Ethan will go for custody again. They will be living in a house and prove to be better parents then that Theresa. She and Ethan spend the rest of the evening looking over real estate ads. They plan on calling a realtor in the morning. Rebecca comes home with Ivy. They were out planning on taking down Theresa. Gwen tells them her plan and then Ethan comes back in. They tell Rebecca and Ivy about their plan to move and they all say good night.

-Passions-

Miguel and Kay have moved forward with their plans to marry. She doesn't want any more secrets between them so she tells him about her powers and at first he freaks. But then he calms down and realizes that it doesn't change Kay. She is as she has always been. Just now without a big secret weighing her down. Tabitha is skeptical at first but Miguel proves to be a good ally.

He keeps not only Kay's secret but hers as well. Tabitha feel safer that there is someone who know and can take care of Endora if anything happens to her. Seing as how now that she is mortal. Tabitha had her powers stripped rather than hurt Kay.

Sam is looking forward to walking Kay down the aisle. He has forgiven her for keeping quiet about the whole thing with David. He knows that Ivy must have threatened her or something. This just increases his anger toward Ivy. He is relived that Jessica seemed to be doing better. She is working for Theresa and is going from strength to strength. She is beginning to enjoy life again and that spark is back.

Sam heard what happened at the courthouse. He heard that Rebecca is once again blaming Theresa for her daughter not getting her way. He wishes Rebecca would just grow up already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kay was meeting Palmona, Theresa, Pilar, Fancy and Jessica as well as Whitney for lunch. They were going to go over wedding plans. The ladies were meeting at the Crane mansion. Kay was excited to finally be marrying the man of her dreams. They had a rocky start but they got there in the end. The conversations stayed on safe topics for the rest of the lunch.

Theresa was going to design the dresses for the wedding party. As well as the tuxedos for the men. Kay was going to have Jessica as he maid of honor since Simone left town after coming out. Simone has said she won't be back. Fancy, Palmona, Theresa and Sheridan will be bridesmaids. Sheridan couldn't make it to the lunch because she had James.

The lunch broke up around two and the ladies went their separate ways. Theresa and Jessica returned to Crane Industries. Whitney went to pick up Miles. Fancy and Palmona went back to their respective patrols. Kay went home to finalize last minute wedding arrangements. The wedding was one week away.

-Passions-

Miguel was finishing up his preparations for the wedding. He was going to have Luis as his best man and Noah, Fox, Chad and he was asking Reese who was back to be his last groomsmen. Miguel couldn't wait to take the plunge. He knew that he and Kay could make this work. He finished work and his errands and joined Kay at Tabitha's.

He played with Maria and Endora as Kay and Tabitha talked about the wedding. Tabitha was still adjusting to life as a mortal. She finally told Julian that he was the father of Endora. Julian was floored. He had another daughter. Tabitha warned Julian that he would have a fight if he tried to take her daughter away. Julian promised not to do that and ask if he could spend time with Endora. This made Endora happy to spend time with her father.

The wedding was quickly approaching. Everyone was getting ready. The whole town was invited even Eve, Rebecca and Ivy.

-Passions-

The wedding day was here. It was a bright and shining day. Kay and Miguel spent the night apart. Miguel stayed at his mother's house the night before. Both got up bright and early and started to get ready. Pilar went over to Tabitha's after fixing Miguel breakfast. Today she would see her youngest son get married. She knew Kay would need help and Grace was no longer with them.

After getting ready and having breakfast, they groups went to the church. The parties kept separate as it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Jessica was happy for her sister. It seemed that things have turned around for her. Jessica had a good job and was sober. Kay seemed to be making her dream come true.

The wedding started and went off without a hitch. Kay and Miguel were man and wife. The church cheered. Maria giggled at her parents kissing. Then everyone went to the Crane Estate for the reception.

At the reception, Miguel and Kay had their first dance. There was the father-daughter dance. Maria enjoyed that one. Then they cut the cake. The happy couple feed each other and everyone enjoyed a wonderful meal prepared by the Crane staff. As a wedding present, Theresa gave them an all-expense paid trip to the Bahamas for the week. Maria was going to stay with her grandfather and be watched by her grandmother when he worked.

The newlyweds left for their honeymoon. The party kept on for a few more hours before winding down. Whitney and Chad took Miles home to put him to bed. Pilar went home and Sam escorted her there before heading to his house. Julian and Eve went to bed. Rebecca, Ivy, Ethan, and Gwen all tried to see the children but were stopped by security. They eventually left. Theresa and Fox put Ethan Martin and Jane to bed and then went to bed themselves.

Fancy and Luis retired to her room for the night. Palmona and Noah went to his apartment. There he told her he was going to apply for the police department. He would tell Theresa in the morning. Palmona was excited to work with him and said she would help him through it.

-Passions-

Ethan and Gwen had found a modest house within the budget they had. They couldn't afford a mansion but managed a three bedroom house in a relatively decent neighborhood. They would sign the final papers the next day. Gwen was ecstatic. It was all falling into place for her. She had four sessions of the sixteen needed to convince the judge that she was a better choice than Terrorista. She just needed something that showed Theresa was neglecting the children. Soon she would have her two children and Theresa would have nothing.

She was also trying to prove that Theresa somehow stole Crane Industries from the rightful heir. If she can get is back for Julian then she can convince Julian to take her mother back and reinstate Ethan as lead counsel for Crane.

Ethan was working as a lawyer again. He felt humiliated that he was replaced as lead counsel. Ethan worked hard for that position. He felt that he should have been given it back. But he supposed that Theresa couldn't hold the position indefinitely. Anyway this means that there is space between himself and Theresa so Gwen won't have to worry.

At Crane, Theresa and Fox are working on the takeover bid of Hotchkiss Enterprises. Hotchkiss was nearly bankrupt and Johnathan Hotchkiss sold off most of his empire is try to stay afloat. He raided most of Gwen's trust funds. Crane bought all of the sold off portions of Hotchkiss. Now they were taking over the rest.

Ethan was working on this as well. He wondered if Johnathan has told Gwen what happened. He knows they can afford the house on his salary but she will soon learn of the depleted trust funds. He finished the workday and went home.

There, Gwen was packing up what was left in the B-n-B. He had to tell her about the takeover of Hotchkiss. She immediately called her father and ask him point blank if it was true. He told her yes. If he didn't sell to Crane he would have nothing to live on and he was not a young man. Gwen was livid. She hung up on her father and immediately called for her mother. Rebecca came in to hear the dire news. If Theresa gets Hotchkiss then she will be unstoppable.

-Passions-

Theresa and Fox finished up work and went home. They had a date planned for that night. He was going to invite her whole family and friends to a dinner at the Seascape. Fox had a major surprise planned for this night. After all they just acquired another company and it was Gwen's father's company. He knew that it would send Gwen through the roof at hearing the news. Fox tells the nanny to get the children ready for a night out.

At the Seascape, all of Theresa's family and friends gather to hear what Fox had planned for Theresa. Kay and Miguel, who just got back from their honeymoon, were there. The group had a nice dinner. Julian and Theresa decided to bury the hatchet and make peace over this dinner as well. Then Fox gets everyone's attention. "I have an important question to ask of a very beautiful lady beside me. Theresa, would you do me the honor, and become my wife" asks Fox. "Yes" shouts out Theresa. The party cheers. Pilar welcomes Fox into her family. Luis threatens to harm Fox if he hurts Theresa. Julian congratulates the smiling couple. Ethan Martin hugs both Theresa and Fox. He asks if Fox will be his new daddy. Asked why he thinks that, Ethan Martin replies he like Fox better than Ethan and he doesn't like Gwen at all. Jane just giggles and babbles.

The party breaks up and everyone goes home. Theresa and Fox put the children to bed and start to plan the wedding. She knows that Ethan and Gwen will soon hear what happened tonight. Also will hear what Ethan Martin had to say. Then all hell will break loose.

-Passions-

Gwen hears what happened at the Seascape. She also hears how Ethan Martin wants Fox as his daddy and doesn't like her. She thinks that Theresa must have brainwashed him. That had to be it. Ethan was sadden and resolute to not let Fox take his kids as well. He calls Theresa and asks for a visit with his children. This would be his first since Theresa was given custody.

Theresa told Ethan to come at one for a visit. Her mother would be the one supervising the visit. This was agreed on at the court hearing. It would be either Sam or Pilar. Gwen was calling in every favor she had to get an hearing before a different judge. This time she would walk out a mother. Ethan agreed to this because he didn't want to lose his children.

Ethan arrived at the mansion. She is shown to the nursery where Pilar and the children are playing. Jane is scared of him. She hasn't seen him in months and he is now a stranger. Ethan Martin doesn't want to see him. Pilar tries to get the children to interact with Ethan. Ethan sees his only children not wanting a thing to do with him. He swears to get the back if it's the last thing he does.

At Gwen and Ethan's house, Gwen is talking with Ivy and Rebecca. Rebecca has become involved with a married man. This man is a friend of Julian's. She is giving it sometime before demanding he leave his wife. Ivy has got a job at a gallery. She is using her fine arts degree. Gwen is telling them of the plan to get the children back. Rebecca is furious, Theresa cutting Ethan out like that after she chased him for so long. Ivy has heard most of what went on at the Seascape. She agrees with Gwen. It would be better if the children were with her and Ethan. Ivy was angry that Fox would propose to that guttersnipe. Oh how she wished Theresa never entered her life.

Ethan arrived back and talked with his mother and mother-in-law. They went over the case and agrees it would be best if they had outside representation. They had an attorney Michael Waters. He promised to win their case. They had high hopes for the outcome of this custody suit.

Theresa was served with papers later that day at Crane. She was flabbergasted. They have done it again. This time they had an attorney and got a different judge. What would it take to end this? She had only one answer. She called her attorney and met with him.

He read over the papers and called Fox. They told him of a possible solution but it would take his agreement. Would he agree to adopt the children? This way Ethan and Gwen would be out of their lives and they would have a stable home life. Fox said yes and the papers were drawn up and filed. Ethan and Gwen would be served the next day.

-Passions-

The next day a process server showed up at Gwen's door. Ethan had not left for work yet so he answered the door. He signed for the papers wondering what they could be. He knew Theresa received the court papers yesterday. He opened the e envelope and read the papers inside. He was floored.

Fox was moving to adopt Ethan Martin and Jane. Gwen came in as he was reading. She asked what was wrong. He told her that Theresa and Fox were moving to have him adopt the children. Gwen was furious. She knew the court date was weeks away. Theresa was trying to completely take the children from her and Ethan. This was unacceptable. She called her mother and Ivy and told them what has happened.

Ivy was angry. How could Fox do this to his brother? Wasn't it enough that he had Crane and, god help her, Theresa? But to take his brother's children. This was the lowest of the low.

Rebecca could just scream. It seemed for every up Gwen seemed to make, Theresa tries to tear her down. Taking Gwen's children from her completely. What else will Theresa do?

The court date was two weeks away. Both sides were gathering information and making last minute plans.

-Passions-

The two weeks passed quickly. Theresa and Fox met with Wright and planned out their strategy for the hearing. They also finalized the takeover of Hotchkiss and planned several big projects in the future. They felt confident that the hearing would go like they wanted.

Ethan and Gwen spent the last two weeks pretty much the same way. Ethan has stayed away from Theresa and Fox at work. They have met with the attorney and tried to compile proof that Theresa is a bad choice for custodial parent. Rebecca and Ivy have pledge to be there to show support for Ethan and Gwen. Gwen feels this shows the family support they have.

On the other side of the aisle, it seemed the whole town has showed up to support Theresa and Fox. Sam is supporting them. They told him that he would always be the children's grandfather and want him in their lives. Julian is also showing his support for Theresa and Fox. Ethan and Gwen groan at the support the town seems to show the couple.

The hearing is called to order. The judge come in and everyone is seated. The judge knows she is presiding over the battle of the century. She has had Rebecca try to bribe and blackmail her into ruling in their favor. It didn't work but it was funny for the judge to see her try. Judge Bradley almost had her barred from the proceedings. But decided to let her attend instead.

Judge Bradley tells everyone that this ruling will settle things once and for all. No more going to court, no more going back and forth between the two parties. She will rule on the issues not smokescreens or little things blown out of portion. Bradley also says that she will hold anyone in contempt that makes any outburst in her courtroom. She asks if everyone is clear on the rules. Everyone says yes and then she lets Waters goes first.

Waters brings up that this is not the first custody suit brought against Theresa. Wright objects and it is sustained. Then he brings up that Theresa had her rights to Ethan Martin terminated when he was a toddler. Again there was an ojection and Wright showed the evidence of the set-up with Child Protective Services and how Judge Reily was blackmailed into terminating Theresa's parental rights. Bradley accepts the evidence and Waters continues. He tries to point out how Theresa brainwashed Ethan Martin into hating Gwen and calling Fox daddy.

There were objection on that and the judge had questions. She then called Ethan Martin to the witness stand. She asked him questions and so did Waters and Wright. Then Ethan Martin went back to Pilar.

Then it was Wright's turn. Wright provided evidence of Gwen and Ethan conspiring to take her son when they thought he was Julian's. HE also showed that Gwen was really making no progress in her therapy sessions. This was shown through the home visit where she slipped up calling Jane, Ashley. Also where Wright had dug up the proof that Gwen was blackmailing her shrink. There were objections be they were overruled. Then Bradley had some more question and heard from the social worker who conducted the home visits. After that both sides made one last plea. Then the judge retire to decide to either let Fox adopt the children or give custody to their father.

As Bradley was considering all evidence, both side mingled in the courtroom. Gwen told Theresa to get her children ready to leave with them today. Because there was no way Theresa would win. Theresa responded by saying that she needed a medication adjustment. That Gwen must miss the padded cells at Rose Haven. Rebecca told Theresa that there was no way she would win, still confident that Ethan and Gwen were leaving with the children. Then Sam spilt the women up and Ivy asked how he could do this to his eldest son. He told Ivy that he want what's best for the children and went over to talk to Pilar.

Rebecca, Ivy, Gwen and Ethan gather on one side of the courtroom and everyone else on the other. Everyone kept talking amongst themselves, ignoring the elephant in the room. Soon the bailiff announced that the judge had come to a decision.

The room was called back to order and the judge came in. And after everyone took their seats Bradley handed down the ruling. "While I don't doubt for a minute that both sides care deeply for these children, only one side has proven they have the best interest of the children at heart. Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop, while you may have a lovely home and can provide for the children adequately. They need more than monetary concerns. Your wife still has not dealt with the loss of her biological children and blames the wrong people. That being said I find that the adoption of Ethan Martin and Jane Winthrop by Nicholas Foxworth Crane to be finalized immediately. Mr. Crane, these will be like your biological children, treat the, accordingly. I also am instituting an order of protection for the minor children who will hereby be known as Ethan Martin Crane and Jane Maria Crane. I so order, court adjourned" says Judge Bradley.

This was not happening, thought Ethan. I just lost my children to my half-brother. Gwen was floored. Nooo, she thought. That skank was lying through her capped teeth. They were Gwen's children. They needed her, she had to be with them. Rebecca and Ivy knew that this would break Gwen. This was like the straw that broke the camel's back.

The other side of the aisle let out a cheer. They knew the judge had been fair. She considered all options for the children. Taking in to account the fact that Gwen tried to fool the court and they tried to judge shop. Most felt sorry for Ethan, knowing he felt he was losing his kids. They decided to leave as to not add insult to injury. They decide to head to the mansion to relax and celebrate. Seeing as how Sam and Eve have buried the hatchet and everything else that has happened.

Just then Gwen grabs at Jane and Ethan Martin. All the while screaming at Theresa to get her filthy hand off her children. She tells Ethan to get the kids so they can leave and get away from this stinking town. Ethan Martin and Jane start to scream. Fox, Sam and Luis pry Gwen's hands off the children and the bailiffs take her into custody for contempt. All along Gwen is screaming obscenities at Theresa and Fox. Luckily for Rebecca she doesn't mention the tabloid.

The judge orders a psych eval on her. She is taken to Harmony jail where she meets with psychiatrists. They determined that Gwen has suffered a breakdown. She is put into a small psychiatric hospital in upstate Maine. Gwen was admitted for at least three weeks. Rebecca was beside herself. Her daughter was locked up and her married lover has left her. She was forced to get a job like the rest of the unwashed masses.

Rebecca applied to work in the same gallery that Ivy works and was hired. Ivy didn't like working with the red-head but she couldn't be picky. Both had taken a few days off when Gwen was released. Gwen was assigned a shrink that couldn't be bribed or blackmailed. She really had to work on her issues.

-Passions-

As Theresa and Fox's wedding approached, Pilar and Sam have been spending a lot of time together. Pilar has been taking care of her grandchildren and Sam has spent lunch with them often. Theresa finalizes her wedding details.

Luis and Noah decide, what with the wedding fever, to ask their girlfriends to marry them. They plan a big dinner, much like Fox. They then pop the questions and the girls say yes. Julian is happy to see his children so happy. It seems that everyone has a chance at happiness now that Alistair is gone.

Tabitha is happy that her friends in the basement disappeared when Alistair died. It seemed the evil in Harmony lived and died with him. Now happiness has come to Harmony. She sees happy couple after happy couple. Now it would happen to be two more weddings in the works.

Noah was on cloud nine. He had a beautiful fiancé, a job he loved, and a great family. Theresa understood him wanting to follow his father into law enforcement. She offered the job as head of Crane Security to Miguel and he accepted. It meant more for his family. Now he and Palmona could start planning their wedding.

Luis was walking on air. He and Fancy were going to be married. He thought he would never find love again after Sheridan but along came Fancy. Boom, he fell face first into love again. They planned on a fall wedding. Fancy loved that time of year.


	4. Chapter 4

_The standard disclaimer applies, if I hadn't mentioned it. Also a big revel is coming up. The truth behind the tabloid will be reveled and all hell will break loose. Ethan may just realize the emptiness of his life. So on with the story. PS Chad and Whitney got married in Rome before coming home._

**Chapter 4**

Theresa and Fox's wedding day came with sunny skies. The wedding went off without one problem. Ivy and Ethan did not attend, so there were no objections. Rebecca wasn't even invited. Gwen just got out of the hospital, so she didn't attend either.

Noah and Palmona were the next two to plan their wedding. They planned it out to the last detail. Luis was going to walk Palmona down the aisle. Their father had disappeared with Katherine again. Palmona sees what her other siblings were sayings about all this time. Noah was having Miguel as his best man. The wedding was in three weeks

-Passions-

In the next weeks Fox and Theresa went on their honeymoon and returned to settle into family life at Crane. She was helping her sister plan her wedding and getting Ethan Martin ready for a new year of school. He starts first grade. Palmona can't wait to be Noah's wife. The rest of the three weeks just fly by and soon the wedding day was here.

Like Theresa and Fox's wedding, Noah and Palmona's goes smoothly. They are soon pronounced man and wife. Everyone came to this one. Sheridan saw her opportunity to get Fancy away from Luis dwindling. She had to face the fact that they would get married next.

Sheridan and Chris had divorced by now. She came home to find him cheating with Rebecca of all people. That was not something she could forgive. Cheating with her best friend's mother. Gwen was extremely sorry for her mother.

Noah and Palmona left for their honeymoon and everyone went home. Sam got up the courage to ask Pilar out on a date. She said yes. They would meet for lunch te next day.

Luis and Fancy had a few details to iron out for their wedding. Theresa was gladly helping with that. So was Ivy, though she was hostile toward Theresa, she tried not to let it interfere with her relationship with Fancy. Fancy just tried to keep the peace. She was glad that her father and Luis made peace. Even though she missed her grandfather, she was glad for this chance with Luis.

The wedding was in a month. It would happen when the leaves just begin to change. There would be a crispness in the air and beautiful fall colors all around.

Life went on as the wedding day approached. Theresa and Fox had to deal with Ethan at work. He is second guessing their every move. He is also making mistakes that could cost the company billions. Gwen is continually coming over and trying to assert herself in the children's lives. Fox and Theresa has had no choice but to file for restraining order and barring her from Crane property. Rebecca is trying to make it better for her daughter while at the same time not let anything slip. Gwen confided in her therapist about the tabloid. Of how she and her mother sent the information and set Theresa up for it. She confessed to her mother after she confessed to her therapist.

Rebecca knew if Ivy got wind of the information then she would turn on them. Ethan would turn on her daughter. He would try to rekindle his relationship with Theresa. But Bruce Hemsworth, Julian "old friend" has his hand on the information. An early morning phone call puts Rebecca's carefully ordered world into turmoil.

Bruce was blackmailing her for a couple of millions. Rebecca had no idea how she would get the money. She couldn't go to Ivy, and she couldn't go to Julian. Bruce was bad enough. She had to find a way to get that money, she had month or he would go to Ivy. She couldn't let that happen, she just couldn't.

-Passions-

The days until the wedding ticked away. Pilar and Sam got closer. Rebecca got more desperate. Gwen worried her secret would be reveled and she would lose Ethan. Ivy was sadden to see the growing relationship between Sam and Pilar. But for every sorrow there was a joy. The wedding day was here.

Fancy was radiant. She walked down the aisle on her father's arm. Luis only had eyes for her. There wasn't a dry eye in the church as the couple said their vows. Then the priest pronounced them man and wife. They walked down the aisle as newlyweds. They all went to the Crane estate where so many receptions were held in the past few years.

Theresa couldn't believe that it had only been two and a half years since Alistair died. While her family and Sheridan grieved for Marty, no one missed Beth or Alistair. They had tried to ruin so many lives and hurt many people. Most were her family. She watched as Sam and her mother danced on the dance floor. Theresa was happy for both of them, getting a second chance at love. Maybe this time will be better. She vowed to not let anyone interfere with their budding relationship.

She then joined Fox and her children. Fox was still amazed that this woman agreed to marry him. She gave him a family and a new lease on life and a new direction to take it in. He has made the first steps towards making peace with his mother. Theresa had encouraged this. She feels that the family should get along. She also has made overtures of peace with Ivy. The first steps have been taken when working on Fancy's wedding. They agreed to a ceasefire for Fancy's sake.

Julian looks out and sees his children's smiling faces. He knows that his sister is unhappy but has vowed to introduce her to eligible men her age. Julian feels it is time to be a better big brother. There is a sudden gasps that ripples throughout the crowd at the reception. A tabloid reporter has snuck in past security.

In the middle of one of the social events of the years, the reporter drops a bombshell. Ethan Winthrop really betrayed by his own wife and her mother. Splashed all over the cover is the story of how Gwen and Rebecca were really behind the outing of his paternity. It also outlined their plan to make Theresa take the blame. Ivy was livid. She blamed the wrong girl all these years. She even messed with her own grandchildren for an unstable woman and her slut of a mother. How could they?

Ethan was floored. Gwen betrayed him and not Theresa. How could this be? Gwen has thrown that in his face as proof that Theresa was a lair and couldn't be trusted. That it showed Theresa only caring about the Crane fortune. Now his life was turned upside down.

Gwen could hear the death knell. She and her mother were betrayed. She tried to get Ethan's attention to explain. She just had to somehow convince Ethan that it was all for him. That it was to protect him.

Rebecca knew that her month was up. She didn't tell Gwen in hopes that she could change Bruce's mind. Maybe offer him sex instead. What she didn't count on is him wanting the money. She looked over and saw Ivy with a murderous expression on her face. If look could kill. Luckily, Luis and Fancy had already left on their honeymoon. If they hadn't Fancy would be complaining of this ruining her wedding. Theresa knew that the weddings in Harmony have been going too smoothly.

-Passions-

Ethan arrives home and completely ignores Gwen as she tries to talk to him. She begs Ethan to understand. Ethan, fed up, lashes out and tells her that it is completely her and her mother's fault. Them losing their children, him losing his, his mother having to get divorced. If she left well enough alone then she won't have lost so much. He doesn't know if he can forgive her let alone like her anymore. Gwen is heartbroken. She leaves to stay with her mother.

Rebecca tries to explain to Ivy. But is falls on deaf ears. Ivy doesn't want a thing to do with her. Pilar is happy that Theresa has be vindicated. Many people express that they doubted, over the years, that Theresa was responsible. This just proves it. So Rebecca leaves and goes home to see Gwen there. She is forced to tell Gwen of the blackmail. She told her that she had until yesterday to pay. She was trying to use a different avenue. But it was all for lost. The secret came out anyway. Gwen wonders what would have happened if she told the truth from the beginning.

The two spend the next few days in a sort of exile. Rebecca only goes to work and comes home. Gwen tries to talk to Ethan again but he doesn't take any of her calls. A few days after the wedding, Ethan files for a separation from Gwen. Gwen gets the papers and is heartbroken. Ethan wanted to end their marriage. After all they had been through, he want to end it. Well she wasn't giving up without a fight. She fought this hard for Ethan, she had plenty of fight left. She just hoped that she could make Ethan love her again. Trust would take awhile.

-Passions-

Ethan was having trouble at work as well. He was reprimanded several times and he was told that if he make any more mistakes then they would exercise the clause in his contract that would terminate his employment at once. He would also not get a good reference if that were to happen. Ethan had to buckle down and put Gwen and her betrayal out of his mind. He told Gwen, through his attorney, that she could have the house and he would rent an apartment.

Gwen went back to her house and saw most of Ethan's stuff gone. This was really real. She had found work at the hospital as an administrator. It would take some getting used to but she need the work. Sheridan had been by. She had been one of the only one to not hold the past against her. For that Gwen was grateful.

Sheridan had been out and about a lot the last few days. She has been busy to keep her mind off of Luis and Fancy. She is getting better. It would still take time, but she was getting there.

Speaking of Luis and Fancy, they got back from their honeymoon to hear the news of what happened. Fancy was shocked. How could Gwen do this to her brother? Didn't she always preach honesty? Luis just felt he should of seen it sooner. He knew that Gwen and Rebecca hated his sister and they were capable of anything. They had proven that in the past.

The next few weeks will prove a turning point for the residents of Harmony. More changes were to come. Soon relationships would be tested and pitter patters are heard in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

_The next part is life after the big revel. Couples are tested and the family grows by a few more. There is another wedding in the offing. Is it Julian and Eve or Sam and Pilar? Read and find out. Again the standard disclaimer applies, I don't own so you don't sue._

**Chapter 5**

The weeks have passed since the latest tabloid revel. Ethan and Gwen are barely speaking. Fox and Theresa are still going strong. As is Noah and Palmona, and Luis and Fancy as well. Fancy and Theresa discover they are both pregnant. Theresa if ecstatic. Fancy is thrilled. They plan on telling their respective husbands that night. Noah and Palmona have decided to wait and have children in a couple of years. Whitney also finds out she is expecting.

Fancy and Luis have bought a house not far from his mother. She goes to plan out how she will tell him the news. Fancy carefully plans the menu and sets the scene. Luis comes home and wonders what is going on. He looks at the menu and figures it has something to do with having a baby. He thinks Fancy wants to try for one. But, Fancy tells him that they don't have to try, they are already pregnant. Luis is ecstatic. He can't wait to have another child. He still misses his son Marty every day. But this is a second chance with his new bride. He still can't believe it. Married with a baby on the way. Now he had everything.

Theresa couldn't wait until that night to tell Fox. She went to his office and told him she had some news. He had Jessica hold all his calls and asked Theresa what her news was. She blurted out that she was pregnant. Fox was floored. He was going to be a father again. Another child to join their family. He rushed and hugged Theresa. HE spun her around and told Jessica that he would be leaving for the day. Jessica heard Fox's shout in the outer office and told him she would cancel all other appointments for that day. Then Theresa and Fox went home to tell Ethan Martin and Jane the news. Ethan Martin told them he wanted a brother and Jane said a sister.

Whitney told Chad, much like Theresa told Fox. She couldn't hold it in either. They were so overjoyed they went straight home to tell Miles. Miles said only one word. That was brother. He wanted a baby brother.

All three couples spent the rest of the night celebrating. They called their families and told them the good news. Everyone was thrilled, even Sheridan. She had come to realize that Luis and her could never be and was glad he found someone to love. She was also happy for her niece. Sheridan agreed to put the past behind her. She was looking into adopting a little girl and was matched with a teenage mother looking for a good home for her daughter.

-Passions-

Ethan has decide to ask Gwen to go to counseling. He now knows that Theresa will never come back to him. He didn't want to give up either. So he called Gwen and set up a meeting. They met at the house. Gwen readily agreed to go to counseling. She hoped that this will show Ethan that she will fight for their marriage. Ethan and Gwen's first session was in a week.

Rebecca has kept a low profile since the wedding disaster. She has been going to work and back. She has tried to avoid Ivy whenever possible. Ivy has not made it easier on Rebecca. She has threaten and yelled at her. Now Ivy just ignores Rebecca whenever possible. Rebecca has decided to go out to a bar. There she meets a man named Alexander. They have a one night stand. She thinks he was familiar. Little does she know that she know him from before Gwen was born? About nine months before.

Alexander is walking around town and sees Gwen. He thinks she looks an awful lot like his mother. Then he sees her with Rebecca. He remembers Rebecca from that night all those years ago. He waits for a chance to get Rebecca alone. He asks her point blank if he is Gwen's father. Rebecca says no, but she is having doubts. He asks for a DNA test and now she would have to tell Gwen and Johnathan there is a chance that they aren't father and daughter. She knows it will have to be soon.

-Passions-

Jessica is in early the next day to greet the newest executive to Crane. Theresa and Fox arrive at nine like always. Jared Casey is the newest addition to the team at Crane Industries. He is a recent hire from another company. Jessica welcomes him and tells him that Theresa and Fox will be in shortly.

Jared is intrigued by the young lady working for the power couple. He has heard the back story. Addicted to drugs and working as a prostitute, she cleaned up and Theresa gave her a chance for a better life. All he sees is a lovely young lady who is wise beyond her years. That is older than her twenty years. He is trying to work up the courage to ask her out when Fox and Theresa come in. They are a little late and Fox says sorry but they were celebrating the new baby. Jared congratulates them on the newest addition. They welcome him to the company and give him a tour.

He ask about the interoffice dating policy. They ask why and he says he might like to hang out with Jessica sometimes. If that is all right. They say it is fine as long as he is sure and goes slow. They don't want to see Jessica to get hurt. Then Jared is shown his office and he gets to work.

At Crane, Ethan is doing better. Though is still hurts him to see Theresa with Fox. Now he hears they are expecting another child. He still misses his children but has accepted that Fox is now their father. Fox has been good for all of them. Theresa has a glow about her that hasn't been seen in years. He was happy for them. He and Gwen were making strides in therapy. They were working on their trust issues. He was trying hard to forgive Gwen. His mother was pushing for a divorce. She didn't want any attachments to Gwen or her mother.

After a few days of settling in, Jared gets the courage to ask Jessica out. They plan on a friendly lunch. It was a start. Jared was still getting over his late wife and Jessica was timid when it came to dating again. She felt that some people would expect too much. Jared told her that he only expected what she was willing to give. They had a nice lunch and planned another outing for the weekend.

-Passions-

Sam was planning on taking Pilar out for a double date with Jessica and Jared. He would get to meet Jessica gentleman friend. She has told him that this Jared was taking it as slow as she wants. He was taking his cues from her. Also that he already heard the hurt-her-and-you-get-hurt speech from Theresa and Fox. Noah and Luis also gave him similar speeches. But Sam knew that this would be different, it would be from her father. The date was for the next day.

Julian and Eve were celebrating the news that their children were having babies. Whitney, Theresa, and Fancy were all pregnant at the same time. This was a blessing for the families. Pilar was joyous and so was Sam.

Rebecca called Johnathan and Gwen to meet her at her apartment. She told them when they arrived, she found the courage to tell them her deepest secret. She told them that Gwen's father might not be Johnathan but a man named Alexander Johnson. Johnathan was speechless. So was Gwen. They might not be related? How could she do this? She goes on to tell them he is here in Harmony and wants a DNA test on Gwen. Gwen agrees to the test but tells her mother she needs time to think. Johnathan is still angry and tells her he will do it and leaves. The test is arranged for the next day. Alexander is paying for a rush test. It cost extra but he has the money.

They do the test and soon all of Harmony knows the dirty laundry of Rebecca and Gwen. Ethan is supportive of Gwen throughout this. The test is ready. Johnathan, Gwen, Ethan, Rebecca and Alexander all gather at the lab. The tech reads the results and tells Gwen that her father is Johnathan. Gwen is relived. She knew her parents. Rebecca was relived as well. Alexander wished Gwen well and apologizes for causing a problem. He tells the group that he is leaving Harmony to take up business on the west coast. They wish him well.

Rebecca tells her daughter she is soo sorry. Gwen forgives her mother, knowing she had no choice but to tell them and asking for a DNA test. It takes Johnathan a little longer but he too eventually forgives Rebecca as well. Ethan and Gwen have decided to start dating again. They decide to go to the Seascape that night.

-Passions-

It is time for Sam's double date with Jessica. They all meet up at the Seascape. Sam has reservations for four at eight. He meets Jared when he comes to the house to get Jessica. Sam, Jessica and Jared go to pick up Pilar and head to the Seascape. They are shown their table. Sam asks Jared all sorts of questions about his life, education and plans with Jessica. Pilar tempers the conversation with discussions of Jessica's good. How it's going and everything.

They see Ethan and Gwen come into the restaurant. They are on their own date. Gwen is overjoyed. She and Ethan were starting again without secrets weighing them down. She looked over and she the two couples on a double date. She was happy enough to be happy for them. Gwen was glad for Jessica getting back out in the dating game. She wonder who the other man was.

Ethan told her his name was Jared Casey. He was a new executive at Crane. Ethan hoped that he won't hurt Jessica. She needed all the happiness she could get. He knew that the rug could get pulled out from under you in the blink of an eye. Just look at his life. But he was here starting again. He just hoped that Gwen's betrayal won't break him.

-Passions-

The three pregnancies progressed without incident. Fancy found out she was carrying twins. So did Theresa. Whitney found out she was having a little boy. Gwen was saddened to see the three mothers-to-be but has been working hard at her therapy.

Jessica and Jared have decided to give a relationship ago. They have had many more dates. Jared and Jessica are falling deeply in love. Noah and Palmona have been bitten by the baby bug and decided to give it a try. Kay and Miguel have taken the first steps to adoption. Sheridan's adoption of her little girl has gone through. She has named the child, Anna.

Gwen and Ethan are patching their marriage back together. They have been working on their trust issues and are planning on renewing their vows. Sam has propose to Pilar and she has accepted. Theresa has helped by getting the church to annul her parents' marriage. Sam and Pilar plan on marrying in the little chapel on the Crane grounds.

Julian and Eve are still together. Rebecca has tried to get him back but he turned her down flat. Rebecca has decided to just be single for a while. Gwen and she have patched up their relationship. She also has tried to make amends with Ivy, as she was her only friend. Ivy can't forgive, maybe never, but will make the effort to be civil when they are at work and for Ethan.

-Passions-

Theresa was at her mother's helping plan her upcoming wedding to Sam, when all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She knew from having two other child that this was labor pains. Theresa told her mother and they started timing them. They soon were coming five minutes apart. Theresa and Pilar left for the hospital after calling Fox to tell him.

At the hospital, they saw Whitney and Fancy. They knew that Chad and Luis would be there soon. Sam came when Pilar called him and told him Theresa was in labor. Fox, Luis and Chad soon came rushing in. They went to their respective wives. The couples were ushered into their own labor and delivery rooms. Soon the women gave birth to their children.

Fancy had her twin, a boy and a girl, Theresa also had a boy and a girl. Whitney had, of course, a little boy. The men went out into the waiting room and told their friends and family that the babies were here. They said what each had and also congratulated each other. After the girls and babies were cleaned up the family and friends came into see them. It was like a parade of people in and out of three rooms for a few hours.

Ethan took one look at the babies and wanted to be a father badly. He and Gwen talked after getting home and decided to try their hand at adoption again. What with Sheridan adopting and so was Kay and Miguel. Gwen was thrilled. Ethan was planning a family with her. The only thing better is if they could renew their vows right then and there. But she knew she would have to be patient.

Sam took Pilar home and she invited him in. He thought back to the last time he was this happy. It was back before Ivy reentered his life. Back before he knew about Ethan. He was happy Ethan and Gwen were working things out. He and Pilar had a late supper and watched some TV. He kissed her goodnight and left for his house.

Jessica was already there. She and Jared caught a late supper and movie after leaving the hospital. She was happy for the new parents. Sometimes she wished for that too. She could see that type of future with Jared and wondered if he saw the same future. Jared looked at the happy couples and pictured Jessica and himself as new parents. When he thought about it, just a few short months ago he didn't know Jessica and now he was picturing a future complete with babies.

Soon the wedding day was at hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_Standard disclaimer, I don't own so you don't sue. Coming up a wedding, a renewal of vows and a double proposal._

**Chapter 6**

It was the day of Sam and Pilar's wedding. Family and friends gathered at the small chapel on the Crane estate. The local priest was happy to do the honors of marrying the loving couple. Luis walked his mother down the aisle and Noah was Sam's best man. Theresa was the maid of honor.

The couple said heartwarming and touching vows to one another. The priest then pronounced them man and wife. Sam and Pilar kissed and the chapel cheered. Then everyone went to the reception also held at the Crane Estate.

Julian must have caught the wedding bug because after the couple left for their honeymoon, he got on one knee and asked a very important question. Eve was floored. She didn't expect this. She said yes and they kissed. Everyone there cheered. Happiness had indeed come to Harmony.

-Passions-

Jared escorted Jessica home and told her he had a big question to ask her. They would talk over dinner the next night. He had already asked Sam for his daughter's hand, now was just asking Jessica. They would meet for dinner the next night. He said he would pick her up about seven forty-five.

The night turned into day and it was time for Jessica's big date with Jared. HE arrived right on time. They made their reservations for eight. They were shown their table. Jared was acting nervous all night. She wondered why. They had been dating for over a year. They had no secrets from each other. They had a lovely meal and then over dessert he got out a ring box. She was a flutter. She could guess what was coming. He didn't even get the question out when she answered with a resounding yes. He let out a big sigh and smiled. He placed the ring on her finger and they kissed. They had dessert and he took her home.

Jessica called her sister as soon as she got home. She told Kay what happened and the sisters shared their excitement. They planned to meet with Fancy, Palmona, Theresa and Whitney the next day to start planning her wedding. Kay suggested they invite Sheridan and Gwen along. Jessica agreed. Kay said she would call them and did so after hanging up with Jessica. The two women readily agreed to come to the lunch and help plan the wedding between Jessica and Jared.

-Passions-

As it always does, the days pass. Ethan and Gwen renew their vows in the Church. This time without any problems. The next round of weddings are being planned to the smallest detail. The children grow. More are welcomed into the fold. Kay and Miguel welcome a baby boy named Jeremy. Ethan and Gwen, twins named Joseph and Kylie. Noah and Palmona are expecting their first. Sam and Pilar are back from their honeymoon, and have settled into to a new house. Pilar has given her house to Miguel and Kay and Sam, his to Palmona and Noah.

Gwen decides it is time to make amends with Theresa. She asks her to meet up for lunch. They meet and Gwen apologizes for all the bad things she had done to Theresa. Theresa realizing that Gwen is sincere, accepts the apology. They have a good lunch and make plans to rebuild their friendship. While it may never be best friends, they may one day be good friends.

Theresa arrives at the mansion to see Fox playing with the children. She always gets a warm feeling when she sees how good a father he is. He doesn't treat Jane or Ethan Martin any differently than their twins. And now Julian was being a good father and grandfather to all the children. Life was good.

-Passions-

The months passed and it was time for Jessica's wedding. Jessica was so excited. Today she would be someone's wife. Jared woke up on this day just as excited. He was marrying a beautiful, vibrant woman. He was sure they would be happy together. They had built a solid foundation of trust and respect.

Everyone gathered at the church. All their family and friends took the day off to celebrate this happy occasion with them. Sam walked his baby down the aisle. Kay was the maid of honor. Jared asked Fox to be his best man. He was eternally grateful that Theresa and Fox offered him that job. He met the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. They, too, share heartwarming vows. There was not a dry eye in the house. The priest pronounced them man and wife. Then they kissed.

After that everyone went to the Bennett house for the wedding. Jared had a few surprises for his lovely bride. He purchased her dream house. Jared remembered her pointing it out to him one day. He found out it was for sale and bought it. Jared gifts Jessica with the keys at the reception. He tells her they can move in after the honeymoon. She was overjoyed at the idea that he bought, or even remember her dream house.

Everyone agreed that was a very romantic gesture. Jared and Jessica share a dance and feed each other cake then depart for the honeymoon. Julian and Eve leave soon after, him promising that their wedding will be better. Everyone else spends a little more time together and then the party breaks up. Everyone going home. Pilar's and Sam's children promised to be by the next day to help clean up.

It is two weeks before Jessica and Jared come back. They move into their new house and make it a home. Both Jessica and Jared start back at Crane. Jessica is given new responsibilities. Theresa has seen some sketches and placed her on a design team. Sheridan saw them as well. Both women think Jessica has great potential as a designer. Jared is supportive of his wife and the direction her career has taken. He is quite sure soon she will have her own line and everything.

-Passions-

Eve and Julian's wedding was soon upon the town. There seemed to be a never-ending list of things to complete. Eve and Julian were getting married at the mansion by a justice of the peace. They were having a simple wedding with only close friends and family. There would be tight security surrounding this one. Miguel had already briefed his teams.

The days passed and the wedding day quickly came. The day before Eve stayed at her daughter and son-in-law's. She didn't want to jinx the marriage. While not overly superstitious, she was follow this old wives' tale. Julian and Eve both woke the day of the wedding with a new energy. They were ready to finally be husband and wife.

The only person of the gang not attending is Rebecca. She can't see Julian marry another woman. After everything, she really did love him in her own way. Gwen and Ethan were only going to the ceremony but were not staying for the reception. They were going to join Rebecca at the Seascape for a charming brunch.

Like with Sam and Pilar, Julian and Eve were married in the little chapel on the grounds. The justice had them recite their vows and asked if there were any objections. T.C. thought about objecting but realized that all he wanted was for Eve to be happy. If Julian did that then who was he to stand in the way? The justice pronounced them husband and wife and they kissed.

Then the group moved to the gardens to have the reception. It went smoothly unlike the tail end of Luis and Fancy's and so many other that happened in Harmony. Eve and Julian shared their first dance as husband and wife, and feed each other cake. Then the happy couple left to go on their trip around the world.

This is where we leave the residents of the little town of Harmony. More children join the family, couples grow older and stronger together. Evil has left. It may return, it may not. That remains to be seen. But for now the town grows in love and understanding. This is the passion for life.


End file.
